1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shower room structure, and is more specifically concerned with a doorframe structure, which is easy to common user for assembling.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional shower room door is designed for enclosing a bathtub or shower room to separate the dry zone from the wet one. Generally, it is assembled in advance by professionals, in which a whole doorframe is accomplished by screwing one rack to another. After the assembly, it is necessary to install the whole doorframe by the professionals in the spot field.
The conventional shower room door, to be honest, is substantially not designed well. The step of pre-assembly is insufficient of convenience because it is only met by specific persons, the professionals, but not by common users. Moreover, having the professionals to accomplish the whole installation of the doorframe may cost high and result in unexpected budget.
An improved shower room door offering convenient self-assembly and fast installation for common users should be targeted in the industry.